ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Yuidirnt/Archive1
Sorry!!! About the fanart!!Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 13:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ghostfreak page Did something happen to Ghostfreak?? It isn't in its rich text editing!!!Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 13:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC) No problem The site needs admins and people who are actually editting. So, the pleasure is all mine. Jonniboi123 22:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ^_^; I have to ask. Why did you delete Terraspins/Amphibian/Ultimate aliens (swampfire) page? most of that is official. I didn't speculate at all. Just put what was already known. -HeartFallout Yeah, we're trying to paste up as much official information together as we can, and you delete it just because you didnt look to make sure what we had was ligit, which it was. Watch this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X61LPWRGg7I It at least shows us at least which aliens are which, so even if that much information is posted, it's still real, OFFICIAL, information. Peter 10 03:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Nomintaion Ya, Sure. Hey I'm Duncan Crook., I'LL EAT YOU!!! 23:06, February 24, 2010 (UTC)Duncan CrookHey I'm Duncan Crook., I'LL EAT YOU!!! 23:06, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Signature I was on that Wiki when I made it. Hey I'm Duncan Crook., I'LL EAT YOU!!! 01:06, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Duncan CrookHey I'm Duncan Crook., I'LL EAT YOU!!! 01:06, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey!! How do you make userbox??? 09:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you Personal inference. unconfirmed then whos the ultimate swampfire guy with swampfires head? --''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Nibbler3100 (talk). Inaw I'm just mad cuz you actually think the water guy isn't ultimate swampfire the episode has been shown in the uk that shows him changing into ultimate swampfire with water blue fire plants and swimming underwater powers Why are u such a retard who doesn't understand the facts stop editin stuff that. We know is 100% true Terra spin is right ultimates are right now stop it u just don't understand the facts little girl --''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Nibbler3100 (talk). they might be but not their information,there the fact also that NRG and Armodrillo appearance haven't been confirmed and you yet tried to put the blue robot alien and the one that look like a Orange Ultimate Swampfire to those pages.--Linkdarkside 16:06, March 16, 2010 (UTC) the blue dude is amphibian cause he looks like a frog with his face and body nrg has not appeared we don't know about him but the Orange swampfire is most likely armodrillo or nrg well fine out soooon Upload Can I upload Brainstorm Toy?? And something wrong?? Is something wrong on your userpage and plz create a userbox for me on my user page: (2). The first is Ghostfreak and second is Alien X. Thanks!! Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 11:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Hey, I'm Asking For Your Help. Could You Put The Sidebar on the Fanfiction Site Like Yours? Ours Is Big and Bulky and I'd Like To Shorting It. I'm Making You a Temporarily Mod. Duncan Crook A New Video Game In Wikipedia, they said that there will be a new video game, go Here!! Can we put that on Ben 10 Wiki. But ya need to protect it.Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 11:47, March 19, 2010 (UTC) that game its confirmed by game sites so yeah you can make one. if something is confirmed you do not need permission from a admin,if something is obscure but confirmed make sure to posts were the info came from--Linkdarkside 12:04, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Mod I Desided To Keep You a Full Time Mod on B10FF Wiki. User:Duncan Crook Amphibian name the name of Amphibian is spelled Ampfibian that why i rename it http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/ben10ua/index.html .--Linkdarkside 10:50, March 30, 2010 (UTC) U confused me So i hav 2 leave this signal "--Kevinlevin13" every time i leev a message and i hav 2 tell who i am as in my username? Little help well thanks Number-Guy 18:49, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ????? I'm tryin 2 add a picture to the "Darkstar Rising" page like one of those wiki stikies said but when i click save page the picture doesn't show up. y is that? ????? i 4got 2 sign my last message but anyway y wont the picture show up --Kevinlevin13 15:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Say Wat? I'm supposed 2 upload ''my picture and im not able 2 ''copy and paste ''it? And by the way wat do they mean wen they say that an article is a 'stub''' --Kevinlevin13 12:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) you need to make sure to click upload and then incert file , atub mean that the article is small or the character is one of manny appearance and their bio and info is smallLinkdarkside 12:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias to you very very much--Kevinlevin13 13:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I did It! I uploaded a picture I'm so happy Now i need more help how do i get more pictures to upload cuz there isn't enuff Now i need more help how do i get more pictures to upload cuz there isn't enuff how do i get more pictures to upload cuz there isn't enuff --Kevinlevin13 13:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) you mean new ones or the one already uploaded?--Linkdarkside 13:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) i hav so many questions can u guys like get in touch with dwayne mcduffie when ever u want to linkdarkside i mean new ones--Kevinlevin13 14:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) you then have to click upoload and if you want to contact me you should use my talk page and no Yuidirnt--Linkdarkside 14:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Water_Hazard Do you know why Cartoonnetwork did not show Water-Hazard, Amphfibian and Armodrillo? Echo Echo Echo Echo!! (Alien X Fan!!) 08:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC)